Ace and Jack Geas
Transcript from the spoken journal of one Dr. William Tomkin. March 3, 2019. About an hour ago I concluded what will no doubt be my final session with the Geas brothers. On the one hand, I am in awe of what appears to be a genuine psychic connection shared between Ace and Jack. <G322…> On the other hand, and this is considering their numerous other psychological problems, I believe such an ability in their hands to be a frightening prospect. To put it simply the Geas brothers are a whirlwind of immature psychotic tendencies thrown together with off-the-chart I.Q. scores and far above average social engineering skills. Add to this their ability for telepathic communication, and you have yourself a recipe for criminal disaster. I’m getting ahead of myself. First, the experiment. Earlier today we separated the Geas brothers into two vehicles sitting side by side outside my office building. We asked Jack to telepathically communicate with Ace a phrase I had chosen before the experiment. Ace received the phrase and recited it perfectly. We slowly moved the cars farther apart and tried again, and again, with the same result every time. It turns out that around the one kilometer mark is where their ability falters. Neither brother could sense the other at <…332…> this distance. It is interesting to note that while separated outside of a kilometer, both brothers appeared physically ill from their inability to “hear” the other. What I can only describe as a physical reaction to a psychological loss. The doctor in me believes that I should have told them the truth. I should have explained that their ability was unique, and that further testing should be done to determine its full extent. However, the conscience-laden human being in me, the one who believes that these two are inherently rotten to the core, believes that the truth would have only done more harm than good. It would have further inflated the rather large egotistical side of their personalities. In the end I lied to them in the form of an Olanzapine prescription. This was after I’d said that their ability was nothing more than a dangerous psychological disorder brought about by other issues in their lives, and that if they persisted on exploiting it then it could cause irreversible brain damage or worse. It was worth a shot, but ultimately they saw through my lies. Following my recommendation, both brothers stormed from my office promising never to return. Their leaving on such bad terms was most <…111> unfortunate not only due to my belief that Olanzapine would have given them a chance at normal lives, but also because it may have been able to disrupt their telepathic abilities. A win-win for everyone involved. Even though I know of no legal means to achieve this, it is my professional opinion that the Geas brothers be either confined indefinitely, or at least monitored at all times from a close distance. This is Dr. William Tomkin, signing off. Category:William Tomkin Category:March 3, 2019 Category:Geas Twins